A zoom eyepiece lens system securing an eye-relief, and correcting various aberrations has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-080326).
However, the conventional zoom eyepiece lens system has problems that the eye-relief cannot be sufficiently secured and correction of aberrations is not sufficient yet.